The life of Annie Riddle
by AnnieRiddle666
Summary: The sad tragedy of Annie Riddle the girl who no one could know who she really was.


The life of Annie Riddle

Chapter 1: Anne

Waking up to the sound of children laughing early in the morning, what could be a more beautiful sound? I love the sound; hearing them right outside my window running around laughing and having an amazing time. It brings up anyone's spirit so early in the morning. So many years have pasted since the downfall of my father, and yet just as many years have pasted since both of my parent's death. My parents weren't good people, the opposite actually. They loved to watch people in pain, they loved to be the reason that person was in pain. I will admit there was a time, for most of my life actually, when I wanted to follow them, to be just like them. They were my role models in life. But then I met the love of my life and everything changed, but that comes later in the story.

My name is Annie Bellatrix Riddle. My mother was: Bellatrix Black/Lestrange married to Rolduphus Lestrange who was not my father. My father was though Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr also know as Lord Voldemort. For the first 6 years of my life I was keep a secret; only my mother, my father, the man who thought he was my father, my mother's sister and husband knew I was even born. Rolduphus of course didn't understand why we had to keep me a secret and he never really would, but he loved my mother very much so he went along with it because she asked. Of course my mother was only married to Rolduphus because the Dark Lord had told her she had to. He promised that nothing would change between them, knowing that my mother was in love with him and would do anything he asked, so she obeyed and the wedding was set. Rolduphus never knew this though, he truly believed that my mother loved and cared about it. It's quite sad actually, he never knew what was going on between my mother and my father.

My dad was powerful, people were afraid of him. I got my name because my mom wanted me to have a piece of her and a piece of him but a part all to my own. Rolduphus died when I was one. I never fully knew how just knew that he went out when day and a couple weeks later we were putting him in the ground. I couldn't have imagined what had happened to him and to this day I still don't know what happened to him.

Six years after I was born the most horrible thing happened, of course I was only three so I didn't yet know how bad; But I knew something and I would soon know how bad. My father was gone from the world, no one knew if he was alive or dead or really what had even happened, everyone just knew that he was gone. My mom held me in her arms, crying. I was a smart six year old I knew something was quite right. We were packing up all of our things at least what we could carry and we were going to go into hiding. Of course no one knew about me and my mom took hope that I could be raised like a normal wizard child.

Before a blink of an eye the house was surrounded, my mother said words i dared not to repeat. She ran with me in her arms and then she was gone. I sat on the couch of my Aunt and Uncle's living room. There was a black haired man i had never seen before standing with them.

"Bella most of been caught." Was all the stranger said.

My Aunt began to cry in my Uncle's arms whose response was, "Severus you have to take her, with a baby of our own on the way we can't take her in."

The man my Uncle had called Severus just nodded, hurried to my side and in a flash we were gone. We appeared in what looked like a really old house, it was all dark. I'd never been there before. But there I would stay for many years to come.

The next years of my life developed me into the horrible person who wanted nothing but to make her parents proud of her. I learned quickly with living with Severus that you have to fend for yourself to survive. Severus was use to living by himself and he didn't pay much attention to me. Except for when he was teaching me. Severus was only home during the summer. He worked at Hogwarts the rest of the year as a teacher. So for more then half of the year I was home alone. My Aunt and Uncle would take me in for a week or two or how ever long it took for little Malfoy to throw a fit over me being there before they sent me back. Of course I didn't mind being alone anymore. i had rather grown to like it. Even when Severus was home i was alone more then half the time. Once a week, even when he was away teaching, I was a different lesson. He would teach it to me one day in an hour setting and then I'd have the rest of the week to get it perfect. Of course I got in horrible trouble if it was perfect. And being a secret from the rest of world, I had no one to see the cuts, the bruises, that covered my body. Severus in is punish meant was not light. But i soon grew use to it, to even like and crave the pain.

Years passed and I barely noticed, hours started to not seem as long anymore. I didn't feel like i missed anything, I felt like this was how life was suppose to be. On my eleventh birthday was the first time I had left the house in what would have been years. Severus took me school shopping for that year I would be going with him to Hogwarts. He said I had to remember all of my lesson because they would be harder now and I had to keep up good grades because it took a lot of his power to get Dumbledore to let me come this year. I had stricked instructions from Severus.

1. I could not tell anyone my real name. I had to go by Anne Snape.

2. I could have no friends.

3. Boys were off limits. Period!

and

4. Pretend!

Severus said if I followed those rules along with the school rules I would be just fine. I knew I could do that. I wasn't use to other people and I didn't see how I would ever grow to like being around them. People would never understand me, that had been drilled in my head growing up. By my mom, my dad, by everyone who ever knew me. More and more often I would Lock myself in my room, I would feel completely empty and addicted to pain. The scars and cuts i knew no one would never notice, they were from me. I loved the way blood looked dripping down my pale white skin. I loved how red it seemed to be. I had my mothers dark black hair and the wild curls as well. But when I was seven I got a hair straighten, when I was nine I started using it. I had my bangs cut so that they were barely out of my eyes. I loved how my dark hair made me look even paler.

I loved how I looked; I never wanted ow I felt to change. Severus Barley noticed the changes it took him a couple days to realize them. But even when he did, he didn't care. I could do anything I wanted as long as it didn't disobey his four rules and he wouldn't care.

on my eleventh birthday I got a black cat which I named Spooky; Along with all of the other supplies i needed to go to school. And then I only had a couple weeks til my every first day at my very first school. And still I felt nothing.


End file.
